


A Green Eyed Monster (skye totally didn't have)

by ATongueTiedWriter



Series: Skimmons Drabbles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy prompt, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/pseuds/ATongueTiedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye didn't get jealous, but she really didn't like Bobbi Morse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green Eyed Monster (skye totally didn't have)

As she sat to the sidelines and watched the crowd of people surrounding Jemma at her welcome back party Skye was sure of two things: she had never been happier to see the other girl smile, and she didn't like Bobbi Morse.

It wasn't that she was ungrateful to the other woman. She knew without her help Jemma probably wouldn't have made its through her mission alive. Still, there was just something about the other woman that rubbed Skye the wrong way. Trip had made a joke about Skye being the jealous type. Skye had punched him in the arm. She didn't get jealous. 

Still anytime Skye was around the other woman she found her stomach twisting uncomfortably at everything she did. The way the taller brunette laughed as she told stories about HYDRA. The way she would casually flick her hand when someone would call her a hero. The way her eyes lingered on Jemma, and the smug grin on her face anytime Skye caught her. 

Yeah, Skye really didn't like Bobbi Morse. 

She watched with a scowl as the taller woman stood in a circle of people, her arms moving animatedly as she told some story about her time in HYDRA. The crowd roared with laughter and Skye rolled her eyes.

"Probably not that funny." She muttered, taking another drink of her punch. She jumped slightly as two arms began to wrap themselves loosely around her waist.

"You're brooding again." A soft voice whispered in her ear. Skye smiled as the scent of oranges and vanilla filled her scenes before turning around. Jemma was grinning up at her softly, amusement shining out of her eyes. 

God, Skye had missed her. 

"I'm not brooding," Skye muttered as she bent down to kiss Jemma softly. Another laugh rang out of the crowd and Skye glanced over, scowling. Jemma hummed beside her disbelievingly and Skye froze.

Crap. 

Looking back at her girlfriend she grinned sheepishly. Jemma grinned back, an eyebrow raised.

"Not brooding then, but definitely scowling." 

Skye fidgeted and Jemma tightened her grip slightly, anchoring the girl. 

"Yeah, well, everyone's acting like she's so- I mean I could have do- she's really not even that funny-"

A soft kiss cut off her rambling. Skye sighed into it and held the other girl closer. When they broke apart she opened her eyes to find Jemma smiling at her softly.

"She got me out, but you kept me fighting. Thinking of you...it kept me sane. It kept me alive." 

She rested her forehead against Skye's softly. 

"You saved me Skye. Like you always have, and like you always will."

Sometimes, Skye could be the jealous type. But as she held Jemma in her arms, in that moment, the how of it just didn't matter anymore.


End file.
